


Misunderstanding

by Saricess



Series: Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, HONEY ARE THEY IN FOR A SURPRISE, M/M, Some Tony Bashing, i saw a fanfic where steve was homophoic and i was like THAT AINT IT CHIEF, steve does get some breathing problems but no too much???, steve supports gay marriage and lgbt+ rights, the avengers are kinda assholes, the avengers think steve's homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “Really? Capsicle is homophobic and you want us to be calm?!”What? Steve looked at the billionaire in shock, his words slowly sinking in. Homophobic.“Wait” he said “You all think I’m homophobic?”





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a fanfic where steve was homophobic which is so not him, easily tell that the author was a mad tony stan which i don't accept in my house.
> 
> WARNING: steve does get some breathing problems, kinda like panic attacks but i don't know much about them. they're not really descriptive but i wanted to put a warning just in case.

It first happened on movie night.

Every Wednesday was movie night, and after the battle they had today the avengers were more then happy to kick back and relax, after a much needed shower and wounds treated.

Clint as always had the honour of the food, even if Tony paid for it they always thanked the archer. Natasha and Steve had brought in a pile of blankets, pillows and beanbags which were taken by their respective owners immediately. 

It was Clint's choice this week and he had picked “Brokeback Mountain” a movie Steve and Thor had never heard of before, the others were alright with it and agreed. After they got comfy Clint turned it on, according to him it was a “classic” film, and Steve enjoyed those, some of them brought back memories of his life before the ice, sometimes bad and sometimes good.

Throughout the movie none of the Avengers took notice of Steve, how his fists clenched, lips frowning, eyes narrow and looking away, body shaking. It was on another kiss scene when Steve abruptly stood off, his popcorn falling off his lap with a loud sound of the floor, causing them to look at him in surprise.

“I need to go” his tone had changed, nothing like the cheerfulness before. They watched in confusion as he hurried out of the room then looked at each other.

“Wonder what’s up with him?” Tony asked without a care.

“Maybe he’s tired.” Bruce offered, they seemed to agree and continued to watch the film, the actions of the Captain quickly going from their minds.

* * *

The second time it happened was in Steve’s room, where he sat comfortably on his bed with a plastic bag full of books all from Natasha. He wanted to expand his reading as he was stick of newspapers and the books Tony gave him, which were full of sex and too many self centred characters (ironic wasn’t it).

Natasha had many books which were the opposite which excited him, he started reading one of her favourite trilogies which was commonly known as the Grishaverse, Steve started the first book and finished it within hours; immensely enjoying it and was now in the last one.

He didn’t know how much time passed when he read a scene that made his heart stop, fists clenched and teeth gritted together, his body starting to shake. The book was quickly dropped from his hands and thrown inside the plastic bag along with the other books, he sat and concentrated on his breathing. 

When he finally got comfortable it was past six, starting at the bag he made a decision and grabbed it; made his way to Natasha’s room and knocked. When the door opened she was surprised to see him.

“Cap.”

“Here.” He thrusted the bag into her arms, making the spy more surprised “You can have these back.”

“Oh, you finished them already?” She asked, but by the time she finished he had already walked away, leaving her confused.

“What’s with him?” The door and she started to put the books on her shelf, as she held _ Run and Rising _ she noticed finger marks on the cover, flipping through the pages she found more on a page and read over it.

It contained the scene where Tamar and Nadia, two women, were kissing

* * *

The third time it happened was on a mission.

A village was under attack by some gang which has powerful weapons, people were run out of their homes as the Avengers did their job; it took three hours until it was over.

As the gang members were being handcuffed and watched by Tony and Natasha, the rest were tending to the citizens. Steve had pulled some out from a small hole made by the destroyed buildings, though none had any injuries they were wounded, and Clint was leading them the doctors on site.

Steve had just pulled the last citizen out, a middle aged man who seemed to injure his leg as he limped held tightly on the soldier; Steve didn’t mind the man's actions and wrapped an arm around him while he put his arm around his shoulders, he took the man to the doctors and placed him on a table.

“Alex!” A man had run towards and thrown his arms around the man Steve had just saved, hid fingers digging tightly into the now ruined jacket. “Oh Alex! Thank god your ok!”

“I’m good Brian, all thanks to Captain America.” Alex smiled as he patted the Brian’s head, Brian pulled away from the embrace to look at Steve, tears streaming down his face.

“Captain America, thank you, thank you so much for saving my husband.”

Steve’s body froze as the man said his sentence, his hands become sweaty under his suit and his heart pounding once more.

“Y-Your welcome sir.” He bowed and walked away, he saw the arrested gang pile onto the Helicarrier and immediately quicken his pace.

“I’ll go with them.” He told Tony who was about to board.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You sure? You normally stay around longer-”

“I’m sure.” He didn’t mean to snap but he was sure it sounded like it. “See you later.”

He quickly boarded and the carrier took off, sitting away in a corner and focused on his breathing.

Meanwhile Tony and the others watched the carrier take off, he turned to them and asked. “Does anyone know why Cap wanted out so quickly?”

They shrugged except Clint, who kept silent as he saw what had happened with Alex and Brian.

* * *

The fourth time it happened was in the living room once again, all of them comfortably seated around the TV watching the news, like they did every morning.

_ “Today gay marriage is a legal right everywhere in this country, everywhere” _

Steve breath hitched, the cup of coffee halfway to his lips, he eyes wide as he started at the TV. Banners and flags of sexuality were shown with people cheering, there was even a speech from President Barack Obama was shown celebrating the news.

His vision blurred and his breathing acted up once again, the coffee fell from his hands as he stood and smashed on the ground, instantly getting the others attention.

“Cap?” It was Clint.

“I need to-”

“Oh no your not.” That time it was Tony and for some reason he sounded pissed and before Steve knew it the man was in his face. “Your not going anywhere this time.”

“Tony I-”

“No you listen to me.” He glared at the soldier. “Don’t think we noticed your attitude? When you walked out on two men kissing, stopped reading when two women kissed, walking away from a man you saved after his husband came?”

Steve gasped. “Tony please-”

“Steve.” Natasha’s calm voice came through. “Just come out and tell us.”

He looked at her confused “Tell you what?”

Natasha sighed while Clint frowned at him. 

“What do you mean tell us what?” Clint was close to yelling “You know exactly what we mean.”

“No I really don’t.” The TV was still playing but Steve couldn't hear it, the noise of his rapid heart break dimmed it out.

“Friends please, there is no need to act like this.” Thor tried to calm them down, wearing an expression of worry.

“Thor's right.” Bruce agreed. “Yelling at Steve won’t help.”

Tony glared at them. “Really? Capsicle is homophobic and you want us to be calm?!”

_ What? _ Steve looked at the billionaire in shock, his words slowly sinking in. _ Homophobic. _

“Wait.” He said. “You all think I’m homophobic?”

“We don’t think, we know.” Natasha said confidently, Steve started at her then at the others; except from Thor and Bruce they looked at him in disgust.

“You...You really all think that?” He laughed bitterly “I can’t believe this.”

Tony snorted “Why, it makes perfect sense, seeing as your generation never accepted it.”

“And you think that because I belong in that generation that I’m automatically homophobic?” He snapped “Well guess what, I’m not.”

They looked at him confused “You do know that I grew up in a gay neighbourhood right? Back then it wasn’t safe for non-straight people, if you were found out you would be killed. Our only safety was hiding away in a run down town which struggled for survival, even if you got caught there by an outsider sleeping in a bed with the same sex you would be put in prison. We had no safety, none”

“But…” Clint started. “But if you're not, then why do act like that when something gay does come up?”

Steve knew what he meant by ‘_act _’. “Because of Bucky.”

“Bucky as in James Barnes?” Bruce questioned and Steve nodded “Why?”

“Because we were together.” His words shocked them all “We had been before we joined the army, we kept it a secret because we could of been forced out and killed. We were secretly engaged as well, the only people who knew were Peggy and a few of our friends in the army, they kept us safe and didn’t say anything about our relationship to others." He took a deep breath before continuing "Seeing all of _that_ brought back memories and it became painful because I don't know where he is, and now that gay marriage is legalised, knowing how now, that maybe - just maybe we can be together again. But like I said before I don't know where he is or if he even remembers me, and if he does can we go back to how we were before.”

“Wow.” Bruce gasped. “Umm…I-I’m sorry Steve, for thinking you were homophobic.”

“Me too.” Natasha said with Clint nodding.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Guess I was wrong, I jumped to conclusions, sorry”

“I apologise greatly Friend Steve.” Thor said as he bowed “I as well jumped to conclusions and thought the worst, I understand if you never forgive me for my terrible actions.”

“It’s...ok Thor.” Steve signed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He wanted out of this room, he wanted to be away from them and be in bed. “I’m tired, see you all later.”

No one said a word as they watched him walk out, the air was silent long after before Bruce spoke.

“We fucked up”

“Badly” Natasha agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 22/11/2020


End file.
